L'inflexibilité du Destin
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Malgré toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, parfois, le destin de quelqu'un ne peut pas être changé.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Malgré toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, parfois, le destin de quelqu'un ne peut pas être changé.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est une réponse au défi n°115 de Marine sur le forum ladyoscar point vraiforum point com :

 _Dans l'épisode 37, le Général "donne" Oscar à André. Certes pour nous pauvres fans que nous sommes c'est une des meilleures choses qu'il n'ai jamais fait ! Mais... s'il y avait une contrainte à "ce cadeau" ? Le Général devinant qu'André devient aveugle, lui demande de ne pas partir se battre, d'abandonner l'armée. Espérant ainsi qu'il acceptera et s'enfuira avec Oscar. Aura t-il raison ? André va t-il l'écouter ? (sachant que comme dans l'anime, Oscar entend toute la conversation...)_

 ** **L'inflexibilité du Destin****

\- C'est toi Oscar ? J'ai sellé ton cheval, on peut partir quand tu veux ?

Le général de Jarjayes soupira alors qu'il s'avançait. C'était encore plus grave qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Après avoir sacrifié un œil pour protéger Oscar, le Ciel jugeait bon de le rendre aveugle complètement. C'était immérité et d'une cruauté sans nom.

\- Ah... C'était vous Général ! Pardonnez-moi ! J'ai cru que c'était Oscar.  
\- André ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu es prêt à te battre demain, à risquer ta vie ?

André acquiesça, ce qui ne surprit pas le militaire. Il était entièrement dévoué à Oscar. Oscar lui annoncerait qu'elle descendrait aux Enfers pour sauver une âme qu'il l'accompagnerait. Et les Enfers, il craignait qu'Oscar ne s'y rende en effet. Tous ces troubles en France, cela en était presque annonciateur de l'Apocalypse.

\- André, je sais que mon tour viendra à moi aussi. Je ne sais quand mais il arrivera, j'en ai peur.  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut jurer de rien dans ces cas-là. Qui sait si nous nous reverrons un jour ?  
\- Je le sais, Général.

Rainier avait conscience que c'était sans doute trop tard, ou vain, mais il se devait d'agir. Son cœur de père lui hurlait d'agir. Il sentait Oscar en danger.

\- André, un malheur pourrait m'arriver et Oscar demeurerait seule à jamais. Oui, j'ai souvent été injuste envers toi, je l'admets, mais je t'en conjure, il ne faut pas m'en tenir rigueur. En fait, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils, André. Si je disparaissais, promets-moi de veiller sur elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre entendirent le bruits des bottes d'Oscar, arrivant sur les lieux.

\- Il faut que tu vives, André. Je te confie Oscar, je te la donne.

\- Oh n'ayez crainte! Je veillerai sur elle au péril de ma vie!

\- Justement André. Ta vie, il faut que tu la préserves.

André eut l'air confus.

\- Je te confie Oscar, je te la donne. C'est vrai. Mais à une condition. André, je sais que tu deviens aveugle. Et bien qu'Oscar me le cache, je la sais malade. André, je te le demande comme un beau-père le demanderait à son gendre : quitte l'armée. Abandonne les armes, emmène Oscar avec toi et installez vous loin des tumultes, loin de toute cette folie, où vous pourrez vous reposer et guérir. Fondez vous parmi les anonymes et vivez.

 _XXXXX_

Dans sa chambre, Oscar méditait les mots de son père. Comme il devait craindre pour sa vie pour avoir pensé à un tel stratagème, pour avoir prononcé de telles paroles ! Cela lui prouvait encore à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. C'était un père effrayé qui tentait de sauver sa petite fille, de la mettre à l'abri. Mais c'était là que le bas blessait. Elle n'était plus une petite fille. L'avait-elle jamais été, elle qui avait été baptisée avec un prénom masculin ?

\- Tu voulais me voir Oscar ? Demanda André en entrant

\- J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Père ce matin.

Inutile de le nier, de passer par quatre chemins. Son silence ne fit que confirmer cet état.

\- Que comptes-tu faire André ? Devenir un déserteur ? M'enlever et m'emmener à la campagne où nous serions un petit couple entre la roture et le bourgeois ?

Il s'approcha.

\- Ce que je compte faire ? Ce que j'ai toujours fait, Oscar. Te suivre. Tu es ma lumière, je suis ton ombre. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de ta vie. Moi, la mission de ma vie, c'est de t'aimer et de te soutenir. Si tu veux partir, je te suivrai. Si tu veux te battre, alors je t'épaulerai. La seule chose que je veux vraiment, c'est être à tes côtés.

Elle sourit. Déjà, à l'époque de ses quatorze ans, alors que son père lui avait demandé de la convaincre de porter l'uniforme pour accepter son destin de veiller sur la jeune dauphine, André avait préféré lui laisser le droit de choisir, lors de ce dilemme qui allait déterminer le reste de sa vie.

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient jamais.

 _XXXXX_

Le destin ne devait pas être tenté.

C'était une phrase qui revenait éternellement dans l'esprit de Rainier depuis qu'il avait appris la mort d'Oscar et André, du côté de ceux qui avaient libéré la Bastille.

Il n'avait fait que cela depuis la naissance d'Oscar. C'était peut-être cela qui ne le faisait pas haïr André pour avoir manqué à sa parole. Ca, et le fait qu'il était mort en protégeant son enfant.

C'était le destin du nom des Jarjayes de s'éteindre avec lui.

C'était le destin d'Oscar de mourir en libérant les prisonniers de la Bastille.

André avait toujours laissé Oscar libre de ses choix et tous ses choix avaient mené à sa tombe, malgré toutes les tentatives externes pour changer sa destinée. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose :

Qu'Oscar et André fussent réunis au Paradis pour vivre heureux pour l'éternité.

 **FIN**


End file.
